The invention concerns a closure flap or door for storage compartments, in particular for luggage compartments (e.g., overhead racks) made of plastic for landcraft, watercraft and aircraft.
Landcraft, watercraft and aircraft are provided with storage compartments, which are designed for storing various types of equipment, including overhead racks for storing hand luggage and outer wear items for passengers. Such storage compartments are, during travel, closed by doors or flaps, which securely prevent objects from falling out during the rough travel conditions. Such flaps comprise panels made from plastic, e.g., a honeycomb design used to ensure stability but which requires a considerable amount of material and work to make and install.
Such flap panels in general must be attached to existing inside structures by a hinge. One hinge component must be fixed to the inside structure and another hinge component fixed to the flap panel. It is difficult to fix a hinge component to the flap panel, owing to the conventional configuration of the flap panels. It is known to use dowels that are inserted from the back of the flap panel and are fixed through welding or gluing, which then hold the screws by which the hinges are attached. With this type of fastening, the dowels must be anchored to the back as well as the front of the flap in order to find sufficient hold. Alternatively, the flap panels can be provided with receiving pockets into which the hinge mountings are inserted which, in turn, contain the holders for the fastening screws, for example in the form of collets. It has now turned out that the hinge mountings with their holders for the fastening screws, which are inserted into receiving pockets are capable of withstanding the required stresses with certainty.
The object of the invention is to propose a cover flap, which is more economical and can be produced in a way that saves material and weight, and which meets the requirements of vehicle safety and thus can be safely used. In continuance of this object, a fastening insert for a fitting for such a flap is proposed, by which the above disadvantages are avoided and which can be produced easily as well as economically.